pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Mew doctor
O__O Hola. ¡¿Hugo Rafael Chávez de Castro?! Qué miedo... Menos mal que no vivo allí. Estilista Iris 19:22 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Bueno De verdad, no me puedo creer que Chávez se llame Rafael D: Es terrible, pobre Rafa, ese se llama como él... Esto... Bueno, si tienes problemas para colgar, deberías probar a cambiar de navegador. Ciertos programas dan problemas. Prueba con Firefox o con Internet Explorer: son los más eficientes. De todos modos, hay veces que da problemas el servidor, pero a mí nunca me había pasado nada raro, y si te dice que hay problemas en el servidor es porque has sabido rellenarlo... Estilista Iris 19:31 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Imagen Con rellenarlo me refiero a que has sabido rellenar el formulario. ¿Tienes la imagen colgada? Si la tienes, pásame el nombre y yo la busco en los datos y te la pongo. Estilista Iris 19:37 20 sep 2009 (UTC) owo Súbela en otra página de esas de almacenaje de imágenes, me pasas la dirección y yo me encargo. ~ Iris 19:52 20 sep 2009 (UTC) o.o" Pues... pásame la dirección y yo te la cuelgo. A lo mejor es otra cosa... ~ Iris 19:59 20 sep 2009 (UTC) :/ Eso no me sirve... ~ Iris 20:08 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Uff... Vamos a ver. Lo que necesito es que la cuelgues en una página de colgar imágenes. Por ejemplo, una llamada TinyPic. Me pasas el link directo de la imagen una vez colgada y yo me encargo de lo demás. Eso no lo puedo ver tal como me lo mandaste antes. ~ Iris 20:25 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Bienvenido ¡Bienvenido! No me habia dado cuenta de los usuarios nuevos porque no tenia internet, pero, ese no es el Prof. Oak, es su hijo. -De Valentin434 Hmm Vamos a ver. En principio, el formato bmp sólo es válido en tu pc. Para colgar algo, conviértelo a jpg, que es el que mejor se ve y menos pesa, o a png, que al conservar la imagen mejor, aunque pese más, le da calidad. Es tan fácil como cambiarlo en el Paint. En guardar como..., te viene debajo de donde pones el nombre, una cosa que pone BitNamp No-sé-qué(BMP). Abre el menú y selecciona JPG o PNG y le das a guardar. ~ Iris 16:28 21 sep 2009 (UTC) (>^.^)> No hay de qué. Si necesitases ayuda, sólo tienes que pedirla » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 15:39 22 sep 2009 (UTC) o: Para incluir tus creaciones en una Dex, indica la PokéDex a la que pertenece, pídele permiso al creador para incluir a tu Pokémon, añádelo a la lista que hay en el artículo de la Dex y categorízalo » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 19:29 23 sep 2009 (UTC) n.n Me alegra que hayas podido colgarla. Está muy chula para ser Paint n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 15:32 24 sep 2009 (UTC) XP Me vas a decir tonta pero no entendí lo que me dijiste del cuadro azul, si no te gusta con gusto te lo puedo cambiar ^_^, para mi jamás será una molestia ayudar a alguien, jeje, bueno me avisas, bye! olvide la firma XP --Andrea444 21:15 24 sep 2009 (UTC) ~~ Bueno, vigilaré las páginas para ver cuanto antes lo que has puesto :) » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 15:34 1 oct 2009 (UTC) n.n Genial. Han quedado chulísimos » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 19:45 5 oct 2009 (UTC) *-* Felicidades adelantadas. El 5 de noviembre cumplo yo los 17 n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 15:39 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, esto no es como Wikidex (jeje todos hemos dejado Wikidex para pasarnos aquí y hacer historias) puedes poner tu historia en una pagina independiente --Pokemon al ataque 18:34 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Nono Por supuesto que la puedes hacer pero digo que no tiene por qué ser una subpágina de tu usuario además yo también estoy haciendo una. Yo estaba esperando que llegase el día de tu cumpleaños para felicitarte. --Pokemon al ataque 19:48 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola El nombre que le has puesto a Doduo (Dodua) es muy original.--Pokemon al ataque 10:06 13 oct 2009 (UTC) No te ignoro... Perdoname, con el instituto no he podido ver los cambios recientes y no sabía ni que estabas aquí. No te ignoro, lo juro. perdóname. Ahora, dime lo que quieras que ya tengo un poco de tiempo libre y puedo escucharte. En tu cumpleñaos, te haré un dibujo especial para demostarar que no te ignoro. ¿Sabías que Ardeus fue uno de los primeros legendarios que inventé? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 12:04 13 oct 2009 (UTC)) Cumple No sé si mañana tendré cabeza para acordarme, así que te felicito un día antes. Felicidades » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 17:05 13 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡¡Felicidades!! -le trae un pastel- ¿Qué tal? :3 Que te diviertas mucho hoy, te echen muchos regalitos y cumplas muchos más n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 17:02 14 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡¡FELICIDADES!!! Felicidades Mew Doctor.--Pokemon al ataque 17:50 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Ola!!! Ola, primero que nada quiero pedirte perdon por no responderte li de la ripin dex, es que no tengo mucho tiempo ultimamente y no habia podido conectarme en fakemon. Segundo, vi que pusiste a tus pokemon en la ripin dex(lo cual no me molesta) pero si los cambie de lugar para que estuvieran en la expansión de mi fakedex para que la parte original fuera solo de fakemons creados por mi. Tercero, en caso de que quieras poner mas fakemon tuyos en la ripin dex te pido que lo hagas en la expansion(donde pienso pedirles tambien a otros usuarios si puedo poner algunos fakemons de ellos ahi). Bueno solo eso y gracias por preferir mi fakedex para poner tu creaciones, aunque te recomiendo que mejor pongas tu propia fakedex para que puedas poner todas tus creaciones XD--Drupixp 18:03 16 oct 2009 (UTC) No importa... Todo el mundo no tiene tan poco que hacer como yo, comprendo... Bueno, estoy haciendo unas capturas de Iris. Visita la categoría de las imágenes de Iris. .-. Vamos a ver... Si pone Iris Ball, se supone que es porque está lanzando una PokéBall o.o" » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 18:17 20 oct 2009 (UTC) pues... Te queria pedir si puedes dejar tus pokemon tambien en mi dex?? solo si quieres, puiedes dejarlos en las dos dex(la tuya y la mia) esto porque tambien estoy pensando en pedirles a otros usuarios que me presten sus fakemons sin sacarlos de sus dex... piensalo y si no quieres simplementa sacalos de mi dex. PS: En el caso del numero de dex puedes dejarlos en tu dex con su numero original y poner el numero en la expancion de mi dex. --Drupixp 22:21 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Mola mucho n.n Me gusta. Tiene un morado muy chulo » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 18:14 21 oct 2009 (UTC) Pues... Pues primero quiero compltar la pokedex con fakemons mios antes de poner de otros usuarios en la expansión.--Drupixp 22:17 21 oct 2009 (UTC) Tutanjamon Que currado estña tu fakémon y ese nombre es perfecto. Si kieres un consejo, la diadema del faraon se la puedes poner con la del Weavile, si tu quieres. Tambien me gusta mucho tu PhamtomKobra. Espero tu respuesta. Firmado: Alux. Subiendo imágenes Estaba subiendo imágenes normales de los Pokémon prehistóricos, pero vi que sus verdaderos nombres se loss habías puesto a otros Pokémon en tu historia, pero con distintos colores, por ejemplo Armaldo. ¿Podrías cambiar el nombre de esas imágenes o quitarlas? --Pokemon al ataque 10:13 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Pero... No, yo creo que no te las he cambiado. Si lo he hecho perdóname. Yo siempre he intentado caerte bien, te felicité en tu cumpleaños pero tu no paras de decirme cosas malas. Firmado, el ex-amigo que acabas de ganar: --Pokemon al ataque 17:13 25 oct 2009 (UTC) n.n Pues sí. Es difícil encontrarlos, pero en el mundo hay muchos zurdos. Tengo entendido que se dice de nosotros que somos más hábiles, porque solemos usar ambas manos, pero nunca me he preocupado de eso. Bueno, lo cierto es que hay cosas que son inventadas, pero en general casi todo es cierto » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 17:13 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo, Al menos te he pedido perdón y te lo vuelvo a pedir si quieres. No sabía que las anteriores imágenes las habías subido tu. Firmado, Archivo:Cara de Slowpoke.png el lento de --Pokemon al ataque 17:24 25 oct 2009 (UTC) y tu ex-amigo Hola ~ ¿Por qué te has enfadado con Pokemon al ataque? D: No quiero que te enfades conmigo, pero tienes que entender que si se trata de una imagen que tiene copyright de WikiDex, no está haciendo nada malo si ambos la colgáis. Cuando se trate de un personaje inventado por ti, entonces podrás exigirle. De momento, no te enfades con él: esas cosas pasan a menudo » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:33 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo a ti si, tu a mi no Yo a ti te he dicho cosas buenas, como por ejemplo que el nombre de Dodua es original, felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, ponerte en mi lista de amigos, etc, Pero, ¿tu me has dicho algo bueno a mi? NO, al contrario solo has escrito cosas malas de mi. Tu si que has sido mi amigo pero yo nunca he sido tu amigo. Tu ex-amigo, ese que te dijo cosas buenas ¿Acaso miento? ¿Estoy mintiendo? ¿No he dicho cosas buenas de ti? Venga ya, si estoy mintiendo que pase un cocodrilo volando delante de la ventana de mi habitación. Si si, tu quita lo que pusiste de mi en tu página de usuario, pero lo que pusiste seguirá en el historial. Tu ex-amigo --Pokemon al ataque 17:45 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Pues... ... no todos piensan lo mismo. --Pokemon al ataque 17:47 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Ah si No veo cocodrilos volando. Firmado: tu ex-amigo el que espera ver cocodrilos volando. --Pokemon al ataque 17:49 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Emmm Solo he mandado un mensaje diciendo que no mentí. --Pokemon al ataque 17:55 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Oh no Además me ha costado mucho calcular los espacios que debía poner entre amigo y amigo y ahora tu has quitado los espacios que había entre Estilista iris y mis creaciones. Nooooo. --Pokemon al ataque 17:58 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Es cierto Acabo de dame cuenta de que te mandé 2. Por mi otra vez amigos. --Pokemon al ataque 18:03 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Así mejor Así es como te quería decir que pusieses las imágenes para no confundirlas. --Pokemon al ataque 18:09 25 oct 2009 (UTC) No hay problema Vale, me gusta la imagen. --Pokemon al ataque 18:53 25 oct 2009 (UTC) - Yo no ignoro a nadie aquí, solo que parece porque estoy ocupado en otras cosas como en la escuela, etc. Hoy no fui porque mi carro está dañado. Así que yo no ignoro a nadie. Ah por cierto, lo de Porygonix ya está hecho. --KoToNe FaN (¡La mejor página del mundo! コトネメホレセジャ 14:08 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Ajá Pues... mi opinión como (no) experta es que para ser el primero está muy bien » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:18 26 oct 2009 (UTC) Quimeras Para todo el mundo sus creaciones son las mejores porque saben el empeño que hay que poner y el esfuerzo que conllevan. De todas maneras, están bastante bien hechas. Hay gente que las hace peores, la verdad... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:12 27 oct 2009 (UTC) Blog http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Estilista_Iris/La_felicidad Échale un vistazo y comentas n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:41 27 oct 2009 (UTC) Graciaaaas Gracias por opinar. Me encanta que hayan comentarios como los tuyos. --Pokemon al ataque 17:52 28 oct 2009 (UTC) Steelygon Un curioso y original Fakemon. Ya se que hay gente que le gusta Dina Bleid o Daina Bleid pero a mi me suena mejor Dina Blade. Por cierto, ¿seguirás creando más fakemon? espero una respuesta. Firmado: Alux Significa... Ser uno de los que más editan. Si tu editas y creas muchas cosas quizás te haga administrador X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 23:41 30 oct 2009 (UTC)) Gracias Por cierto, Iris ha cambiado su imagen. Te lo digo para que pongas la nueva en tu página de usuario. --Pokemon al ataque 08:42 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Sí... Yo soy de Venezuela (Caracas)--KoToNe FaN (¡La mejor página del mundo! コトネメホレセジャ 14:21 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Por cierto... ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Ah y lamento estar atrasado, es que no me he podido conectar a la red en estos últimos días... ^^ --KoToNe FaN (¡La mejor página del mundo! コトネメホレセジャ 14:36 31 oct 2009 (UTC) C--- Colinas de Bello Monte --KoToNe FaN (¡La mejor página del mundo! コトネメホレセジャ 15:45 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Pon Pon Plantilla:Nombredetuplantilla y reemplaza nombredetuplantilla con el nombre de tu plantilla y después pones nombredeltipo. Remplaza nombredeltipo con el nombre de tu tipo. --KoToNe FaN (¡La mejor página del mundo! コトネメホレセジャ 16:13 31 oct 2009 (UTC) no lo hice con paint, tambien un leafwhirl Curiosa Es como si al evolucionar cambiasen a trozos o: Yo ahora estoy con Poké Espectáculos, pero le echo un vistazo también » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. (contactar) 17:57 1 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Tienes... ...alguna página que te gustaría que borrase? --Pokemon al ataque 19:15 1 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Podrías... ... leer y escribir en Poke-test. Gracias. --Pokemon al ataque 20:12 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Mejor En lo del Poke-test responde debajo de cada pregunta en los asteriscos. Lo he borrado. Además fallaste una pregunta así que debes elegir a Arceus o Ardeus. Se que te gusta Tauros. --Pokemon al ataque 20:12 2 nov 2009 (UTC) ah no Tuve un fallo yo escribiendo las soluciones. No fallaste nada. --Pokemon al ataque 18:55 3 nov 2009 (UTC) Dex Te está quedando chula ¿Cómo consigues hacer las combinaciones de Pokémon? --Pokemon al ataque 19:12 4 nov 2009 (UTC) OK Gracias. --Pokemon al ataque 19:21 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Hala Que guay es la cara. --Pokemon al ataque 19:49 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Mejor no No gracias. --Pokemon al ataque 16:44 5 nov 2009 (UTC) : Que te parecio Pachiplap?--Little Yoshi 15:31 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye... El de Weedle de la VolutionDex esta muy bien, con que programa haces el sprite Porigonyx z?--Little Yoshi 19:30 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Te enseño una cosa que quiza te ayude al hacer fakemon: Así quedara:Archivo:Yanma_colores.png Ese ejemplo esta hecho con el prgrama Nero PhotoSnap Viewer. 1.Coge un sprite por internet 2.Utiliza Nero PhotoSnap Viewer 3.Pon en Edit 4.Pon Color Balance, HSL y Hue para cambiar el color 5. Tambien puedes ponerle saturacion y brillo Si necessitas ayuda dimelo en mi pàgina de discusion Con el paint quedan muy bien--Little Yoshi 19:49 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Sprite Jajaja. --Pokemon al ataque 07:13 7 nov 2009 (UTC) o: Sprite de Shakira x3 Muy bueno » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:22 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye, Steelgon me a encantado, y tu primer spite de doduo es muy mono, estan muy bien.--Little Yoshi 19:32 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Ya esta Ya hice la plantilla qe me pediste, si necesitas otra cosa pidela. --Drupixp 15:14 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi respuesta 1. Cuadro de Jimmy de MM: Copié de Wikidex esta imagen. Después con Paint puse el sprite de Jimmy en el cuadro. 2. Minis de pokémon: De Sprites Resource. Aquí los tienes: Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh. Eso si, el Deoxys de mi imagen no lo encontrarás por que es invención mía (basándome en los demás, claro). --WDP 14:26 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Coldice Vota mi Coldice! Mira en mi pàgina de usuario!--Little Yoshi 16:27 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Me bloquearon y no se porque? Oye a alguno de los admin kiero saber porque me bloquearon no me digan que fue por culpa de Pokémon acción y que tengo que ver yo con Pokémon acción para ser bloqueado--Jojojo 19:49 13 nov 2009 (UTC) No puede ser Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que? Me tienen que bloquear por culpa del tal Pokemon accion ese tipo me enferma yo que ni lo conocía ni lo trataba ni siquiera sabía de su existencia para que llegue el como si yo le hubiese hecho algo y utiliza mi dirección IP que ni siquiera se q es eso lo detesto lo detesto a ese tipo que ni le he hecho nada--Jojojo 20:15 13 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo... --Pokemon al ataque 09:07 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Coldice Adopta a Sr. Pechuga: Archivo:Coldice.png O a estos: thumb|Fresquito thumb|Mr. Garbanzo thumb|Ice Cream thumb|Pomelo Sprites de ciudades Yo he colgado 8 de esos 10 » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:22 15 nov 2009 (UTC) »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»Directo««««««««««««««« Ya te voy a desbloquear... Aunque yo no fui --プラティノアラカルガ: トモダチ！ 23:06 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Neopets Es que llevo 38 meses jugando ininterrumpidamente n.n Como hice el Coldice por la noche cuando ya casi me iba, pensé en ponerle ese fondo. Se llama Fondo de Neohogar, si no recuerdo mal. Podía haberle puesto uno de NC, de esos de pago, pero paso: suelen ser feos... Si quieres volver, mi usuario es esmeraldakokiri n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:00 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Loba o.o Es raro el tipo... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:46 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Ya veo el tutorial... Muy bueno. Seguro que ayudará a la gente a hacer Pokémon. Sigue así. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 10:50 21 nov 2009 (UTC)) Pomelo solicitado Te pongo a Pomelo en tu pàgina de usuario? Tranquilo... Tu tranquilo, no me molesta, de hecho, hice eso para haber si los demás usuarios lo hacían también. --WDP 14:05 21 nov 2009 (UTC) ten tu pedido Archivo:Tauros_mini.gifArchivo:Tauros_link.gif Archivo:Suicune_link.gif Ire añadiendo màs si las encuentro--Little Yoshi 13:05 22 nov 2009 (UTC) una cosa... tu sabes adoptar pokeplushies? si alguien sabe decidmelo, que pasa si adoptas una pokeball (la primera), te sale un pokemon o cualquier otra cosa...--Little Yoshi 13:08 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Jeje Gracias n_n aqui tengo mas que voy a colocar pronto: frame|Jumpunny, un buizel y un buneary frame|Colorouse, color y mouse x3 frame|Foxtar x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:07 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias n.n Casi todos son quimeras x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:23 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Ummmm... ._. No las borraron, las trasladaron. Y yo tambien se hacer gifs n_n los hago en el photoshop CS2 n.n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:29 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Es que... Mi hermano lo tenia en un CD, si lo descargas desde el internet tienes que pagar --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 01:07 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Bueno, pues crees que lo deberia quitar?--Little Yoshi 18:56 27 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias los coldice te lo agradecen: Archivo:Coldice_vomitando.png--Little Yoshi 20:03 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso de Quimeras Si te hago una quimera, ¿la pongo debajo del Lugi-oh o en otro sitio? Respondeme porfa By: Alux n.n Ha quedado chulo. Me gusta hacer pixelitos de los sprites, pero tardo bastante: los overworld de Iris me llevaron casi tres horas » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:42 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Me rindo... Me has ganado en ediciones, aunque todavía tengo cosas por escribir, sobre todo en 2010, cuando comienze GAJS. Últimamente no escribo porque me acabo de comprar el juego de DS Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo. Por cierto, tu también me caes bien y ya dibujas humanos en paint mejor que yo. --WDP 19:41 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Bueno... Tal vez lo haga, intentaré hacerlo. --WDP 19:53 28 nov 2009 (UTC) unas preguntas que quieres decir con eso de como iran vestidas? te doy a Pachiplup vestido ahora o lo prparo por si gana? una pregunta tonta, no se puede votar una quimera que no sea tuya si tu participas no?--Little Yoshi 19:59 28 nov 2009 (UTC) ,,,,,,, pero te doy a Pachiplup vestido ahora, lo preparo por si gano, o lo pongo vestido en la pagina donde esta el concurso, la canvio por la normal?--Little Yoshi 20:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Ahora... ¿Me podrías decir que tengo que hacer ahora? Ya lo he creado. --WDP 20:51 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Aquí lo tienes: Aquí lo tienes Archivo:Animball_sprite.png--WDP 22:19 28 nov 2009 (UTC) sadiwarrior ok pero solo si tu votas por el mio. creo k voy ganando hola no entendi nada de como hacer gifs ¿podrias hacermelo tu? Archivo:vaporeongif.png si no es mucha molestia--¡cuenta conmigo! 15:38 29 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori(cada vaporeon es una imagen para el gif pero esta es una imagn entera) Digimon Wikia Si cambiare mi pagina de usuario en Digimon Wikia, y no tengo ningún juego de Digimon, pero he visto toda la serie en Internet, y ademas voy a comprar un DS con un juego de Digimon para Diciembre, De paso te invito para que participes en el Concurso de Sprites la verdad es que desde hace dos días lo hice pero nadie se ha inscrito =( bueno saludos --Shasta88 21:45 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Con permiso... ...he puesto una imagen de Iris que me gusta mucho en tu perfil, en el apartado donde me nombras n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:10 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Siento... No haber estado y claro, si aún se puede, participaré. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:02 30 nov 2009 (UTC)) Gracias La verdad es que me gusta mas el Lugia Oscuro. Ya crearé más pero eso es sorpresa By: Alux Respuesta Si se pueden hacer gifs animados, y si he visto en concurso de quimeras, pero no vote por ese, vote por otro. Pero tal vez vote por ese y gracias por participar en mi concurso.--Shasta88 16:16 1 dic 2009 (UTC) pachiplup puedes poner movimiento o pedirle a alguien que le ponga movimiento a Pachiplup como a Phantom Kobra?--Little Yoshi 18:04 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Pachiplup.png Archivo:Pachiplup_2.png Gracias! Perdona... Se me había ido la cabeza pero ya he votado, está muy bien hecho. --WDP 22:43 1 dic 2009 (UTC) oye oye perdona pero porque a mi no me has puesto como amigo yo si te e puesto como amigo no te conozco pero un dia nos conoceremos mucho adios--Pokemon accion 13:28 2 dic 2009 (UTC) ya lo tengo como se pasa de imagen PNG a imagen GIF, porque ya tengo el programa de animacion y no se como va, la imagen de Pachiplup es PNG y en canvio la de ovimiento es GIF. Archivo:Pachiplap_al_ataque.GIF.gif Archivo:Pachiplup.png--Little Yoshi 14:47 2 dic 2009 (UTC) no digas eso en fakemon yo creia que todos seriamos amigos y parecer ser que no yo quiero conocer amigos porque te ayudan y no se adios--Pokemon accion 12:42 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Un favor Oye podrias llamar mas gente para el Concurso de Sprites gracias saludos, y ya vote por el que me dijiste en el concurso de quimeras Shasta88 Ya Ya me di cuenta, hijo. No te preocupes. Felicidades, supongo. Todo el mundo no está ahí » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 16:55 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Que envidia... A mi me quedan todavía dos semanas. Pero da lo mismo, yo no es que estudie mucho. Eso sí, suspender suspendo mucho, pero a veces no. El año pasado y el anterior no suspendí ninguna nunca. --WDP 21:23 4 dic 2009 (UTC) coolice No, Coolice està al 0 peró al adoptarlo, firmas tu (el que lo ha adoptado) y le subes al 5. Màs los votos de los demàs. Evoluciona al 30, con felicidad y con GRANIZO. El granizo se puede conseguir en Concursos Coldice--Little Yoshi 13:20 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Otro Favor Oye, esque necesito que me animes estas dos imagenes, aqui te las dejo si te sirven, y si tienes un Coldice te invito a la Guarderia de Coldices Saludos--Shasta88 17:15 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Ine3.png Archivo:Ine4.png Pues ...que no se crea que va a subir más que yo. Gracias por el muñequito n.n P.d.: ¡¡Van 4 ensaladeras! El equipo de España ha vuelto a ganar la Davis :D » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:10 5 dic 2009 (UTC) gracias¡ Gracias por la imagen¡¡¡¡¡ saludos --Shasta88 23:42 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Ediciones Bueno, tampoco es mucho, solo te llevo de ventaja... 81 ediciones. A lo mejor podrías superarme e incluso llegar a los 1000 antes que yo. --WDP 00:39 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Navidad Oye quisieras participar en esta historia Pokemon edicion Navidad gracias, bueno saludos --Shasta88 18:48 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok¡ :) Si, ya he visto el Color dex, oye si te queda tiempo podrias participar?--Shasta88 19:29 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Ah, perdona... ...no pensé que te interesara que yo me esté quedando atrás .-. Agradezco que te acuerdes de mí, pero yo no estoy en primaria: tengo que estdiar y tarea que hacer, luego no puedo estar atenta a la Wikia todo el tiempo. Suerte que puedo dejar el Messenger encendido... A parte, yo no siempre tengo imaginación... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:08 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Por cierto... ¿Sabes qué? Una cosa que oí decir en una entrevista a mi ídolo y que considero que no pudo haberla dicho mejor: "Mi objetivo no es ser el mejor, si no avanzar y superarme a mí mismo" Piensa bien el sentido que quiso darle... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:12 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Podrías Escribir ese sueño en la wikia de Marina. Pregúntala cual es y si te puede dejar un link. --Pokemon al ataque 18:12 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Si que es raro... Yo tuve uno en el que Misty era la madre de Ash (Y May/Aura era la hermana de Ash) O-O' (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 23:06 9 dic 2009 (UTC)) Chán. Hemos recuperado nuestros puestos como usuarios más activos x3 WDP ha vuelto a salir de la lista o: Me parece interesante crear artículos, pero le pasa lo que me ha pasado a mí: ha tenido una lluvia de ideas y las ha hecho todas del tirón. Ahora no le queda de dónde sacar más y no puede seguir igual... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:19 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Y con esto... ...hago mis 1000 primeras ediciones n.n Dice Pokemon al ataque que tenemos un pique WDP, tú y yo para ver quién es administrador antes jaja » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:52 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Uki Es mío, pero yo no necesito que suba de nivel. Te recuerdo lo que dijo Nadal (L) » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 21:12 10 dic 2009 (UTC) hola puedes votar para que mi loveice suba de nivel? porfa soy juby3 --create a big happy wiki 03:07 11 dic 2009 (UTC) LO SIENTO Me aproveche de que tu lo hicieras para hacerlo a mi gusto.Me gustan los ojos mas claro y mejore algunas cosas(Puse mas "cuadraditos"para que no pareciera que el sprite estaba hecho con photoshop o paint) Lo siento. PokeMinunPokeMinun 14:06 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Vaya... Me ausento unos días y... has llegado a las 1.000 ediciones antes que yo. Me has ganado... por esta vez. --WDP 16:54 11 dic 2009 (UTC) 1004 ediciones Felicidades n.n ¡Ah! 1004 es el número de información central de Telefónica en España x3 » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:13 11 dic 2009 (UTC) dos favores EL Primero, que si me dejas participar en la competencia para ser adiministradores. Ya llevo 1010 o mas y me daria mucho gusto. El segundo, que me dejes adoptar a shaymin forma serpiente. Saludos--Nicolas493 18:37 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Mascota Puedo adoptar la tercera mascota? --Shasta88 19:59 11 dic 2009 (UTC) A ver si te respondo a todo. 1. Vale gracias, ya lo he cambiado. 2. ¿Puedo adoptar a Archivo:Adoptalo5.png? 3. Porque Arándano es la hermana de Marina en la realidad. Mira uno de los primeros mensajes de mi discusión. Yo le pregunté lo mismo a Marina. 4. Ya está. (Esto no era necesario) --Pokemon al ataque 08:19 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Puedo adoptar al inverso del ultimo ya sabes, a Archivo:Adoptalo5_hermano.png‎ --Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 11:24 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Puedes hacer màs mascotas? Me gusto que hicieras que solo se pudiera tener 1 y no que dos tengan mascotas iguales. Podrias poner màs? Que yo quiero una! Me gustaria que fuera bonita como un Piplup o un Pichu vale? Gracias!--Little Yoshi 11:52 12 dic 2009 (UTC) mmm.... Mew doctor,con el Vale gracias, ya lo he cambiado me contestabas a mi con que habias cambiado la imagen,no?es que en mi ordenador sigue apareciendo la imagen de celebitias que edite... Vale... ¿Cómo se adoptan? Es que ví uno que me gustó mucho... (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:30 12 dic 2009 (UTC)) Hola Puedo adoptar al nuemero 6, Roro 02:29 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno Yo soy de chile y tu --Roro 02:36 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ha porcierto quieres ser mi amigo Msn este es mi msn por si quieres agregarme rodrigo-p11bkn@hotmail.com --Roro 02:47 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Adoptar Quisiera adoptar a tu mascota numero 2 --Mabaro 08:17 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Quieres ser mi amigo aquí? Pues eso, lo del título Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 12:34 13 dic 2009 (UTC) . pon màs mascotas y contesta y avisame cuando pongas alguna--Little Yoshi 13:17 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Te importaría... ... participar en Concurso: ¿Cuál es el mejor fanfic? --Pokemon al ataque 16:28 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Já Es estilista porque es un tipo de coordinador » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:07 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Sprites Oye se que ya me habias dicho que estas muy ocupado, pero si te queda tiempo podrias ayudarme a hacer los sprites de Mermaid Dex bueno si te queda tiempo.....saludos --Shasta88 20:56 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Es que eso dije: Tome un Screenshot de la película y estuve una hora editándola. Fue la imagen que más me costó editar. También la de Friday/Día es editada. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:04 15 dic 2009 (UTC)) ¿Podría... ...adoptar a la única mascota que no esta adoptada? La del Piplup Pichu. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:07 15 dic 2009 (UTC)) quiero a piplup,pichu,venomoth! lo quiero!!!!!!!!!!!--Little Yoshi 18:14 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Igull sprite gracias por el spirte te quedo muy bien y dos cosas mas, podrias seguir haciendo los sprites de Mermaid Dex bueno si te queda tiempo, y te puedo agregar a mi lista de amigos? saludos --Shasta88 00:03 16 dic 2009 (UTC) podrias hacer màs? esque me encantan y quiero uno! haz màs fakemon--Little Yoshi 13:38 16 dic 2009 (UTC) puedes poner màs? contesta, yo he hecho 5 o así en unos minutos! Mira Adopta tu pokémonada y los veras. Y no tardes en contestar--Little Yoshi 15:36 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Pues puedo darte ideas,no todos son fàciles Podrias hacer... un escorpion: gligar, gliscor, skorupi, drapion. Color de otro pokémon no usado: thyplosion, meganium. Alas: charizard, butterfree, pidgeotto, pidgeot, fearow, golbat, crobat, aerodactyl, articuno, zapdos, moltres... Para la idea de las alas mira aqui: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tipo_volador y eso era un insulto para mis pequeños cherubis?--Little Yoshi 15:56 16 dic 2009 (UTC) idea Puedes mezclar pokemon que tengan algo que ver: articuno, zapdos, moltres/plusle,minun/latias,latios/raikou,entei,suicune/... Mira a Archivo:Zamcuatro.png. Està hecho con la cabeza y el cuello de moltres, el cuerpo de zapdos, las alas de articuno, el pico de zapdos, los pies de zapdos, el color de la llama de Articuno, el color del cuerpo y de la cola de scyther, la punta de las alas del color de zapdos y el resto de la llama de moltres.--Little Yoshi 16:32 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Bien¡¡¡ Ye quedo muy bien, ya lo puse si lo quieres ver y cuando yo haga mas pokemon podrias continuar con los sprites? --Happy-Pokemon 16:31 17 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: felicidades por ser nuevo administrador. ¿No? Creía que sí. Me voy a ir de fakemon: User_blog:Pokemon_al_ataque/Me_voy... --Pokemon al ataque 17:11 17 dic 2009 (UTC) No me fastidies :/ ¿En serio no lo eres? Una forma más o menos segura de saberlo es si te aparece en el menú de arriba "- Borrar esta página" Si te sale, eres administrador. Antes de serlo, yo no disponía de ese botón » ιяιs. 20:51 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Hm Entonces, voy... » ιяιs. 20:58 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Voy a intentar otra vez. A lo mejor me equivoqué. --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 20:59 17 dic 2009 (UTC) y cuerpo de...? Bonito o fuerte? qual màs o menos? Ya lo hare mañana De momento ten solo esto, si te dejo alguna idea. Ya lo acabare mañana.--Little Yoshi 21:40 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:..png No te preocupes Mira, si le falta algo dimelo, que color quedaria bien? Archivo:...png Mira en Adopta tu pokémonada y adopta una pokémonada y lucha con ella en el Area de lucha pokémonada cuando tengas alguno, ya vi el adoptalo9, te quedo muy bien, pero me gustan pequeñitos y bonitos.(no digo que sea feo, pero es de aspecto 'fuerte' o algo así)--Little Yoshi 13:27 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Respuestas... 1. Un usuario autoconfirmado es un usuario que ya ha confirmado su dirección de correo electrónico. 2. Un burócrata es algo parecido que un administador. --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 16:03 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Error Lo siento he leido la historia la guarida de Dan pero yo no la escribi de hecho no se quien la escribio, pero si quieres ver mis historias ve a mi pagina de usuario, alli estan todas. --Happy-Pokemon 16:34 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Hay El Hugo Rafael Chávez Frías de Castro Está más loco que una cabra, dice que el capitalismo quiere destruir la vida humana ¡eso no es verdad! Este Chavez está reloco para ser idiota y va a comenzar a decomisar los DS, pero eso es porque sólo ha visto los juegos de guerra y hasta Castro le daría un DS de regalo de cumpleaños/navidad y un juego de Core (juego de guerra) y el se quedaría pegado todas las 24 horas, los 7 dias de la semana, los 30 dias del mes y los 365 del año y se vuelve militar. Y dice que "el va a ayudar a la humanidad" y hoy estuvo hablando acerca que el perico la guacharaca y la cacatúa. --El venezolano con muchísimos familiares Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 00:38 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Feliz Navidad. Ya te alcanzé en ediciones pero aún así me ganaste al llegar a las 1000 ediciones. ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:33 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Si te refieres a... Si te refieres al comienzo de GAJS dije que sería en 2010, pero no precisamente en enero. Antes tengo que terminar los remakes de El Ataque de los Pokémonstruos y de Reencuentro de Dos Hermanos. Terminar los 5 capítulos restantes de HMP y la última largomerieta. Pero tranquilo, Sólo tardaré con los remakes. Con lo otro no tardaré. --WDP 21:39 26 dic 2009 (UTC) No me has herido Tranquilo,no me he sentido mal por eso ni te voy a odiar.No le veo ningun problema,y si lo hice a x8 pero no es que quedara presuntamente "bien". PokeMinun Un consejo Cambiale el nombre al "tutorial para fucionar sprites" a "tutorial para fu's'''ionar sprites", esa es la forma correcta de escribirlo. Saludos--nico493 23:38 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Recuerdas??? Ya hize un pokemon llamado Guri en el Mermaid Dex, para que hagas el sprite, bueno gracias y saludos --Atentamente:Yo 21:47 13 ene 2010 (UTC) HOLA Puedo adoptar a la Mascota Numero 9??? StalinC 13:30 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, prueba suerte... He abierto el ''Concurso:Invitados en GAJS, en el que los usuarios de Pokéfanon podéis presentar un personaje de vuestra saga para que, a lo mejor, salga en GAJS por lo menos una vez. Un usuario vecino mío elegirá tres o cuatro de los personajes que se hayan propuesto y aparecerán en GAJS. ¿Se encontrará tu personaje entre ellos? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Léete las reglas para que no haya confusiones. La fecha límite es el 29 de enero. Así que, si quieres... ¡PRUEBA SUERTE! --WDP - (Discusión) 14:45 22 ene 2010 (UTC) puedo? puedo adoptar al dragon de 6 patas ?--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 15:57 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Concurso invitados a BADV Tlaves esto paresca una copia de lo de WDP (no enserio lo es) pero su idea de invitar personajes a los fanfics es genial y me inspiro asi que si quieres participar has lo mismo que hiciste con lo de WDP si quieres hacer el articulo haslo asi: (nombre del personaje+(BADV))asi que bueno porfavor inscribanse que ya le dije a choji que si podia luego votar.--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 21:39 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena Tu propuesta ha ganado. Proximamente aparecerá en GAJS. P.S. No creaste artículo de Wil. Su artículo con información de GAJS como va a ser el título: ¿"Wil" o "Wil (GAJS)"? --WDP - (Discusión) 13:05 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Ash ¿Podría... Las respuestas... 1. Es secreto. 2. Primero pegas una imagen. Luego, le das a Recolorear si lo tienes en español o Recolor si la tienes en inglés. Luego, le das a algo que dice algo como poner transparencia o algo así, o Set Transparent Color, seguido de clicar en el fondo de la imagen. De último, le das clic en el botón derecho del mouse (ratón) y luego le das a Guardar como imagen... o Save as picture..., le pones el nombre y le das a salvar. Listo. 3. Lo busqué en deviantART, exactamente en este enlace. Espero que te haya ayudado. ¿Puedo salir en las aventuras de wil?? Ya esta dicho x3'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪', ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 14:56 14 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori pues.... Archivo:Nuevapaula.png y Archivo:VS_azelfcolori.png Paula ... /* Comentarios */ me puedes ayudar a adoptar mi mascota se llama clawsion es del tipo veneno acerothumb|Clawsion respuesta recuerda que te habia dicho que era nuevo en esta wikia, perdon si omiti algo XD--... lo que queria decir con adoptarla era que pusieras a mi clawsion y yo pudiera pelear con el como con las pokemonadas que creaste, que el ganara experiencia (clawsion no tiene evolucion aún, si quieres me la puedes ayudar a crear y yo te dare cretido cuendo cree el articulo de la evolucion de clawsion). gracias de todos modos por responder --Mateorex 23:05 14 feb 2010 (UTC)mateorex en el Volution dex... ...te falta uno de los mas improatantes: Pichu a Pikachu!!--nico493 02:16 16 feb 2010 (UTC) como lo hases? como hases que el fondo se buelva invisible? una misdreavus especial regaloooo!!! mira lo hice para ti Archivo:Mew_doctor_y_su_mew.PNG una misdreavus especial 21:43 20 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Si y esta muy comico el mew sin cola jajajaja --'''Dialga Palkia 18:00 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Anuncio Vent fleuré Eso lo he colgado yo solita. Pinté a Iris, le hice el fondo en un par de minutos y le pinté el perfume. Usé Photoshop, pero si se te da bien dibujar personajes y sabes colorear sin salirte, puedes hacer con Paint lo mismo. El Photoshop te delimita las zonas para colorearlas con más facilidad y te permite ponerle efectos a las imágenes, aunque yo lo use ya para todo. Si quieres, te puedo decir que existe un programa gratuito llamado The Gimp que tiene exactamente las mismas herramientas que Photoshop. Hay una versión para Windows, que es la que tienes que descargar. Ya, con ese programa, puedes dibujar estas cosas. Estoy desarrollando la versión para hombre de la colonia. A ver qué tal sale x3 - ιrιs; 17:33 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Estado En que estado vives y en que municipio? --'Dialga' Palkia 02:23 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Perdón... Espero no decir esto demasiado tarde. En Paint, borro lo que hay en el cuadrado (Si pongo uno que esta vacío no hace falta), le doy a la herramienta de texto, selecciono una fuente, color, tamaño, escribo lo que quiero que diga el personaj y ya está. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:26 25 feb 2010 (UTC)) Al borde de un ataque... ...por culpa de Shakira. La odio, la odio, LA ODIO -llora- - ιrιs; 20:57 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Shakira Grabar un viedeoclip donde manoseaba a mi amor platónico D: Qué trauma... Me ha dolido ver cómo hacía lo que quería con Nadal TwT - ιrιs; 18:27 28 feb 2010 (UTC) TTwTT Pero me ha traumatizado el video... No me puedo creer que sea capaz de manosear de esa manera a ese hombre D: Pensé que con el tiempo lo vería desde otra perspectiva, pero es un trauma... - ιrιs; 20:53 28 feb 2010 (UTC) -.- Eso ya lo sabía. Y él también. El problema es que no me hace ninguna gracia que ella precisamente tenga esos roces con él D: Y sí: tengo celos de su novia. Era de esperar por el numerito que he montado, ¿no? Tuve una crisis cuando vi el video, a pesar de que no lo vi entero, pero jamás lo intentaré... - ιrιs; 20:57 28 feb 2010 (UTC) >.< NO ME TORTURES - ιrιs; 17:04 1 mar 2010 (UTC) ^_^ aqui tanita en vivo y en directo vivita y coleando X3 lo peor esta en las costas y en las islas una misdreavus especial Publicidad Hola usuario, ¿todo bien?, me alegro. Te invito a que leas mi Pokehistoria, y eso no es todo, tambien a que conozcas a sus Personajes, si te gusta o no espero que al final visites la pagina para Fans y odiadores y dejes un comentario positivo o negativo ambos estan bien, suerte y chau--Firefer 23:39 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Invitacion Claro thumb usare ese sprite y gracias por dejar que tus personajes aparescan...enseguida lo escribo en mi blog.No olvides visitarlo y tambien hice esto --El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 00:50 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Los Vs si son buenos pero los que hice eran para la celebracion del HGSS hasi que en la Vs Dex puedes poner al lado de los que hice, pones los tuyos.y el Vs de phantom cobra si te lo hago y tambien te voy a hacer el de darkus orbol y de carbonsillo que son sensillos y me caen bien!--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 23:58 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Tu e-mail Pasame tu e-mail haci te paso el juego, me anda bien pero con pequeños problemas que son molestos pero se arreglan facil (Yo uso No$gba)Firefer 03:50 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Jaja Me ha hecho gracia n.n - ιrιs; 16:02 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto Aunque, como podrás comprobar, ya no queda mucho de GAJS y pronto acabará. Te diré cuando van a aparecer todos los invitados: Lucas: Ya solo aparecerá en los capítulos de la Liga Mundial. Curro, Wil y Karin: Los tres ya solo aparecerán en los capítulos de El Último Intento de los Futuros Amos Paula: Quien ha aparecido solo una vez, volverá a aparecer en otro capítulo. T.K., Andrés, Estela y Agente S: Ya no volverán a aparecer. --WDP - (Discusión) 17:13 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Ten en cuenta que... ...No todo lo que ocurre se muestra, por ejemplo, podría decirse que el capítulo 4 dura en realidad una semana, pero solo ocurre lo más importante. Al igual que me salto los combates. --WDP - (Discusión) 21:38 4 abr 2010 (UTC) De todos modos Ese pequeño detalle se merece que lo ponga en curiosidades. ¿No crees? --WDP - (Discusión) 21:42 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Como conseguirlo Primero entra en Decemuladores.com o solo pon Decemuladores en la barra google Segundo registrate en la pagina es facil y gratis Tercero busca en la ultimas noticias en la pagina pricipal de Decemuladores si todavia esta el Pokemon que buscas (debes buscar la ultima version "Final FIX", o buscalo eligiendo la letra del juego Cuarto descarga el juego, la descarga esta en Megaupload asi que es gratis y facil descargar solo tienes que anotar el codigo pedido y esperar (45 segundos sin cuenta Megaupload o 25 con cuenta Megaupload) Quinto descarga el emulador No$gba junto al Firmware desde decemuladores eligiendo la opcion emuladores de DS y buscando el emulador junto al Firmware de No$gba en la lista de emuladores (si quieres baja otro emulador pero yo uso No$gba) Sexto Una vez descargado el ROM y el emulador junto al Firmaware se debe descomprimir las tres carpetas descargas en una misma carpeta Septimo Abre la aplicacion No$gba y abre el juego, no funcionara, debes buscar en la opciones donde se ponen los Cheats y sigues los paso que estan en Decemuladores en la pagina donde descargas el juego Octavo Despues de hacer los pasos de Decemuladores abres el juego y funcionara bien segun las aclaraciones de los administradores de Decemuladores Noveno (Opcional) Busca por Taringa el emulador No$gba bien configurado o los pasos para tenerlo configurado, si el juego anda lento debes hacer espacio en la CPU borrando programas inutiles o basura Decimo (Opcional) Ahi una forma de que la pantalla se acerque al emulador pero es un poco larga aunque facil asi que buscala por Taringa decimo Primero (Opcional) Es recomendable que al empezar a jugar se guarde seguido ya que el juego se puede cortar si entras a un edificio, eso pasa por el ROM que es muy pesado en graficos para todos los emuladores conocidos Este fue Firefer diciendo que ahora esta ocupado y por eso esta fuera de servicio--Firefer 05:25 10 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Gracias :D cumpli doce años --'Dialga' Palkia 20:39 19 abr 2010 (UTC) xD x lo del regalo no pasa nada x3 graxx x acordarte eso m bastaa =) thnkz!!! salu2! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 22:30 19 abr 2010 (UTC) PS Si sabes dibujar bien, cualquier programa te sirve aunque no sea Photoshop. Yo uso uno de los antiguos, el 7.0, pero cuanto más nuevo, más opciones tiene - ιrιs; 16:02 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Hey Con respecto al Artwork de Wil que me pediste hace mucho tiempo D: ya lo terminé... lamento la demora :( bueno te lo dejo Archivo:Wil_Artwork.png Espero que te guste (: adiós! BasuraVolcánica 01:38 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, prueba suerte... La segunda temporada de GAJS resucita el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. Leete las normas y, si quieres, prueba suerte... --WDP - (Discusión) 17:58 2 may 2010 (UTC) Pokémon No, por esto: 1. Los Pokémon (o Fakémon van incluídos con los entrenadores) Si es un Pokémon salvaje como Aron o el Profesor Raichu, pues sí. 2. Pensé que nos pusimos de acuerdo en que Carboncillo fuera el Pokémon de Wil en los últimos capítulos de la temporada 1 de GAJS. --WDP - (Discusión) 13:00 4 may 2010 (UTC) porfa..... porfa me podrias darme esta preciosura .... thumb pero ya a sido adoptado pero yo quiero tambien uno Gracias por participar en el concurso Al igual que a todos, te deseo mucha suerte en el concurso. Ten en cuenta de que si quieres cambiar de personaje o añadir cosas al personaje ya puesto o cualquier otra cosa todavía puedes. ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:23 31 may 2010 (UTC) y me olvide de algo tal vez si prodria cambiar un poqui como estethumb Glacirocks 20:50 31 may 2010 (UTC) oye aqui te dejo un consejo para dejar mas facil los mensajes de discusion: Haz clic en el boton "dejar un nuevo mensaje" que esta cerca de los botones "edita esta pagina, trasladar, borrar, seguir" y todos esos. --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:14 31 may 2010 (UTC) bueno bueno hasi como te dige pero gracias y quieres que sea tu amiga Glacirocks 22:14 31 may 2010 (UTC) Mascotas Quiero del artículo Adopta tus mascotas el número 8 - ιrιs; 16:40 4 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿Donde? ¿Donde conseguiste estos sprites de Weavile?: Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Weavile.pngArchivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Weavile.png Los necesito urgentes.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 15:06 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Mascotas Oye me puedes dar la numero 10? Saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!]] 20:54 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Yo lo quiero :D la edicion especial esa de tu tienda de adopcion :D si es de solo 1 quiero el rosaa y si no los 2 xD--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 21:08 16 jun 2010 (UTC) AYUDA Esque quiero saber como hacer que las imagenes GIF no se vean borrosas, no comprendo bien como hacerlo--XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 22:00 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Adoptar a una mascota Quisiera adoptar la mascota 10Frost-Kun 22:09 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Podria... Adopta a la mascota numero 10?? ♥Besos♥ Atte:Pili ♥ huevos '''quiero la mascota numero 1085.60.248.213 18:46 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar en el concurso Al igual que a todos, te deseo mucha suerte en el concurso. Ten en cuenta de que si quieres cambiar de personaje o añadir cosas al personaje ya puesto o cualquier otra cosa todavía puedes. ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 00:01 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Feliz Tanabata! frame|Feliz dia Bueno, hoy se celebra en Japon, la fiesta de Tanabata, dedicada a las estrellas del cielo, Para celebrarlo, dare una placa a los administradores de la wikia. Aqui esta la tuya: Espero que te guste y Feliz Tanabata Mew Doctor! --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 18:07 7 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: No es que sea eso...es que me da miedo sus dientes ._. -- 21:05 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Pelea Primer, segundo, tercero, tercero, primero, tercero, segundo, segundo... No he entendido nada. Bueno, lo que te puedo decir es lo del otro día: si alguien tiene algún problema, que no meta a los demás, y que si hay inconvenientes, que no se hablen y punto « ιяιs » 16:23 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hoa Hola queriapreguntarte si quisieras ser mi amigo?Gallademaster 16:19 23 ago 2010 (UTC)gallademaster Hola sigue con tu novela es muy buena xD KingDragon 5 16:35 24 ago 2010 (UTC) La de la prehistoria KingDragon 5 19:04 24 ago 2010 (UTC) que tal? hola me gustaria adoptar los pokemon numero 3 i 9 dimelo en mi discusion! quieres ser mi amigo?Arceus101 10:39 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Da igual Pero quando hagas mas guardame una =P quieres ser mi amigo Arceus101 17:41 3 oct 2010 (UTC)Arceus101 Feliz cumpleaños!!! Feliz cumpleaños, espero que la pases mu bien hoy (o bueno, mañana...)Archivo:Kirbill_de_cunple_años.gifFELICITACIONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tambien de parte de mi hermano Shasta88. Esperamos que vuelas pronto a la wiki Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 23:14 14 oct 2010 (UTC) hooola Feliiz cumpleee Que la pases super chevver de parte de tu amigoo galladeel maestro de los gallade 13:33 15 oct 2010 (UTC) cosas platino nos echo de la wiki porque trash nos invito a la suya y como tambien es de fakemon se cabreo y se volvio loco y algunos luego se pusieron a decirnos cosas cabrandome y ahora platino quiere perdonarnos pero ya nos a echado y no pensamos volver. ... 13:16 30 oct 2010 (UTC) OK. Esto es una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga historia... Han pasado muchas cosas en la wiki. Por ejemplo, yo, creé un "hijo" de la wiki para mí solo llamada Fakémon Wiki - Keiko, y han habido muuuuuuuchas peleas. Subsequentemente, un poquito después del segundo cumpleaños de la wikia, he tenido un "pleito", por así decirlo y Pika me ha bloqueado. Entonces, mi padre, lleno de ira, bloqueó a Pika y me desbloqueó a mí. Después quitamos a todos los admins sus poderes para que no pudieran bloquearme o desbloquear a Pika. Entonces, de eso me hablas. Sólo devolví el cargo a Pokeale, y tú vienes de próximo... ~ LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 16:21 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno... De todas maneras, no importa. Gracias!~ LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 21:16 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Hojas Hola,me gustaria saber donde encontrar hojas de sprite (porque es así,no) Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif '''Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 17:21 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Adoptar Hola, ¿lo que no los han venido a recoger se pueden adoptar?Si se pueden adoptar querria el nº 5 'Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 17:37 22 ene 2011 (UTC) ya Ya esta listo, espero que vuelvas a editar pronto. Por cierto, platino ahora se fue para siempre...Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:29 21 may 2011 (UTC) pues Dijo que iba a empezar un proyecto en un foro o algo asi, y que nunca volveria a wikia. La wiki no esta tan mal, yo y Pokeale hacemos lo que podemos, incluso vamos a tener nuestro propio Spotlight. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:38 21 may 2011 (UTC) holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gifhola quieres ser mi amigo?¿¿?¿? si quiers sr mi amigo ponme a sonic o sonic goldel amigo de sonic 10:47 18 jun 2011 (UTC)¿cual pongo yo a ti?Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gif oooooooooooooooooola!!! '''¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pongo a mewarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png lugiahydreigonarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 18:39 25 jun 2011 (UTC) amigos hola soy emboar oscuro 1999 ¿quieres ser mi amigo?la oscuridad 16:49 8 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola¿quieres ser mi amigo?la oscuridad 17:56 14 jul 2011 (UTC) ¿amigos? hola¿quieres ser mi amigo?la oscuridad 17:19 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Gif Animados Hola Mew Doctor, yo sigo paso a paso el tuto pero las imagenes me salen borrosas y me pone error en el dibujo Espero tu respuesta Aleexaandroo 00:46 13 nov 2011 (UTC) O_O Que caña eres Mew Doctor, he oido mucho de ti y he leido muchas historias tuyas, pero aunque yo sea administrador no se como reconvertir a uno o convertir a uno en adm. pideselo a Nico o a Pika (ahora Plus-Molettea o como sea) El Maestro del Suspense 12:36 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Re Gifs Animados Hago lo que me dijiste Pero me sale De otro color al real Aleexaandroo 20:58 21 dic 2011 (UTC) PD: y si puedes haz un video de tuto. Hi Me dejas adoptar el Adóptalo3 y el Adóptalo4? http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Adopta_tus_mascotas TheDarkUser (discusión) 16:19 9 may 2013 (UTC) Ok... Es que como todos estaban adoptados, pensaba que me dejarías... No pasa nada. TheDarkUser (discusión) 19:17 9 may 2013 (UTC)